Dont Forget
by VintageNicky
Summary: Song Fic - Bella writes a song about Edward not realising that he's going to be there. Song - Dont Forget by demi Lovato


**This was originally meant to be a Birthday story for my sister Elise, Blue-Winter-Angel, but my writers block got the better of me and ideas stopped completely. Now, hopefully, I should be able to get it written without any trouble as I have a few ideas ready. It was meant to be a one-shot, but now its not. I dont know how many chapters Im doing yet, It depends how long I decide the Cullens are going to stay really :)**

**I may go on to describe the relationship with Amy in later chapters, but I may not. In case I decide its the second, all you need to know is that they have been friends forever and Amy is kinda like Alice, but a little less...loud and peppy.**

**The song doesnt belong to me obviously, its called Dont Forget by Demi Lovato. I just thought it fitted really well with how I felt Bella would feel about Edward leaving.**

**I apologise for any spelling mistakes, Im sure there are quite a lot. I didnt have time to re-read this before I posted it, so if you stop any mistakes just let me know and Ill sort it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :( I do not own Bella, or Alice, or Emmett, or Jasper, or Rosalie, or Carlisle, or Esme, or Charlie. Or, sadly, Edward :( They all belong to Stephanie Meyer, because she's brilliant and had the idea before me :) So there we go, Im only saying it in this chapter!**

**Ok, Ill stop babbling now :) Enjoy!**

--

I lean back against my bed watching Amy's face as she reads my scribbles. It's probably rubbish, as Im not a song writer, but she told me I had to write something.

Two days ago, while playing truth or dare, Amy dared me to sing at this years talent competition. At first I tried to forfeit but she make it impossible for me, saying if I didnt do this I would have to go on a TV talent show instead. This was the better option, the only problem was that by her rules I had to sing something original. Something personal.

She looks up and stares straight into my eyes. "Is it about Edward?" I nod and she smiles brightly. "You have to sing this!" She exclaims, her eyes almost popping out of her head.

"Really?"

"Yes! Right, now all we have to do is get people to do the music." She pulls out her phone and starts scrolling through her contacts. "Jack is good on guitar, I can give him a call. His flatmate, Matt, he is an amazing drummer, he can come too. Dan is brilliant on the bass! And..."

"I was thinking just guitar." I manage to inturrupt before she starts planning out backing singers and dancers, like I know she would.

"Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow then." She gets up to leave the room, but stops at the door. "Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah?

"Wear something funky. If your not dressed appropriately, I will have a change of clothes for you." She smiles at me innocently. "You know I'll do it!"

I laugh and throw a pillow towards her, only missing because she quickly ducks out of the door.

The nerves start to settle inside me now. No going back.

Singing. In front of loads of people. On stage. With lots of wires present and available for me to trip on.

Is she trying to kill me?!

--

5 minutes before its my turn, I can feel my stomach tightening in anticipation. Just like Amy said, now that Im here, theres so much adrenaline rushing round my system that my nerves are gone. I think I might actually enjoy this.

"Bella!" I turn to see Amy running towards me, her face lit up wit the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face. "You look amazing, I couldnt have picked a better outfit myself. And your make-up! Bella, you look fantastic!"

For once I would have to agree with her. My dress floats softly around me body, hugging my curves as Amy would say. The colour is vibrant against my skin, the pink and purple tones making me skin seem lighter and my hair darker, which Amy always said was a good thing. Against my normal sanity, Im wearing a pair of purple heels . They're only kitten heels, but with my clumsiness even kitten heels usually present a problem. My hair is loose and curly, falling around my shoulders elegantly and framing my face perfectly. I didnt want to go overboard with make-up, like I knew Amy would if she had her way with me, so I just used a tiny amount of lip-gloss, some light purple eye shadow and glittery purple eyeliner. Overall, very glam.

Amy is still smiling as we watch the next act go on stage. She turns to me and I can see from her eyes that se wants to tell me someting.

"What is it?" I half laugh, expecting her to tell me I have a hair out of place or something stupid like that.

"I invited Edward."

I really wasnt expecting that.

I feel a ball of tension start to rise in my stomach, tugging away all my adrenaline. "What?" It comes out as a squeak, but I dont even care right now.

"I have Alice's number, she said they were coming back to town for a few weeks, I couldnt resist." Im still silent, trying to think of something to say, trying to regain my voice. "I thought you would be happy, I know you miss him loads. And there's so many people out there tonight, you wont even notice him."

My eyes widen in horror. "That really doesnt help!" I exclaim, trying and failing to stay calm. "I think Im gonna throw up." I rush towards the nearest toilet, but Amy pulls me back after only a few steps, sitting me down on a chair near the stage entrance.

"No, dont throw up, you'll ruin your make-up and your on next! Your gonna be fine, just picture everyone in their underwear." I stand up again and almost jump away from my seat, put she pushes me back before I get the chance. "Ok, bad idea. Umm...just imagine there's no one there at all! That will work!"

Im about to reply when I hear my name being called. Oh god. Its time.

Amy pulls me up off the cair, gived me a microphone, and pushes me onto the stage. I stand completely still for a moment, blinded by te lights, trying to work out how Im gonna get out of this. They've seen me now, I cant back out.

Jack hurries onto the stage and starts to strum the first few chords.

Damn, I missed my cue.

He starts again and this time I dont miss, but my voice is quiet.

Did you forget,  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget,  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget,  
About me?

If Edward was really here, would he guess the song was about him? I scan the crowd but dont notice him anywhere, maybe he decided not to come. That thought makes me feel a little better, and I start to sing louder.

Did you regret,  
Ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget,  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget.  
About us.

But somewhere we went wrong.  
We were once so strong.  
Our love is like a song,  
You can't forget it.

Feeling the adrenaline start to come back, I walk towards the front of the stage slowly, glancing towards Amy briefly to see her smiling like crazy. She obviously thinks Im doing well.

So now I guess,  
This is where we have to stand.  
Did you regret,  
Ever holding my hand?  
Never again.  
Please don't forget.  
Don't forget.

Everyone in the audience starts clapping, boosting my confidence a lot. I move closer the the front and suddently I can see everyone really clearly. The lights arent right in my eyes anymore, and as I scan the crowd again the ball in my stomach starts to return.

We had it all.  
We were just about to fall,  
Even more in love,  
Than we were before.  
I won't forget.  
I won't forget.  
About us.

Alice.  
Rosalie.  
Jasper.

But somewhere we went wrong.  
We were once so strong.  
Our love is like a song,  
You can't forget it.

Emmett.  
Carlisle.  
Esme.

Somewhere we went wrong.  
We were once so strong.  
Our love is like a song,  
You can't forget it,  
At all,

They're all here, smiling up at me. But if they are here, then wheres...  
Edward.

And at last,  
All the pictures have been burned.  
And all the past,  
Is just a lesson that we've learned.  
I won't forget.  
Please dont forget,  
Us.

He's standing at the back of the room, his eyes piercing straight throug me and sending shivers all over my body. How does he still get that reaction? He's not smiling like the others. He looks sad, and instantly I know he's worked it out.

I take a few steps back until I cant see anyone anymore, the lights making everyone disappear. But for some reason, I can still see Edward.

But somewhere we went wrong.  
Our love is like a song.  
But you won't sing along.  
You've forgotten,  
About us.

I look straight out to Edward and whisper the last two words, knowing he will be able to hear me.

Dont forget.

As soon as Jack stops playing I bow and run off-stage, the opposite side to where Amy is stood. I run as fast as I cant to get my bag, grab it quickly, then head towards the exit. I dont want Edward to...

"Bella."

...see me. I stop at the sound of his voice, my heart thumping so loud in my ears that I think he might even hear me.

"Edward." I remark blankly, not putting any emotion into my voice. I cant let meself hope that he's back for good. I cant hurt myself like that.

"You were brilliant up there." He says after a pause. There silence again, like he's expecting me to say something in return, but right now Im workin really hard on standing without my legs turning to jelly. So far, it wasnt going well. "That song was...interesting."

What should I say now? 'I was thinking about you, and this just popped out of my brain.' or should I tell him its about someone else, like Mike?

Ew.

"I wrote it." Yes, that works, something simple.

I heard footsteps and know that he's coming closer, but I still dont turn around to face him. "Yeah, I guessed that."

Now what?! I cant really answer that.

"Oh."

God that sounds so lame!

"Bella." I close my eyes briefly, enjoying the tingling that runs through me when he says my name. "Can you turn around please?"

If I see him, then Ill just fall back into wanting him. It took me so long to get to this point, to actually being able to live without him. If I see him, it will all just start again.

"Actually, I umm...I have to go. Charlie is expecting me back soon. You know what he's like." I start to walk away when I feel a cold hand slip into mine. So familiar. Such a perfect fit.

"I do know what he's like, and I know he wont want you walking home in the dark." I open my mouth to protest but he lifts a finger to my lips, silencing me. "No arguements, Im driving you home."

I cant refuse. Its just a nice gesture, he doesnt mean anything by it. Or does he?

Instead of heading out through the back door, Edward turns around and walks through the crowd of people, still holding my hand. We walk in silence to his car, the only sound is the gravel crunching beneath our feet. My soes are beggining to slip, and yet again I realise why they were terrible shoes for me to wear. I can barely walk properly in heels on flat ground, so walking through an uneven car park is definitely going to end in tears.

Just as I think Im about to fall flat on my face, Edward lifts me effortlessly into his arms. I gasp and try to pull away but he holds onto me tight. "I cant take you back injured Bella." He explains, though it doesnt stop me from wriggling in his arms. I hear him laugh lightly before he drops me gently onto the ground next to his car. He opens the door for me, waits as I slip into the passenger side, then closes the door behind me. Before I have chance to even sit up straight, he's already in the car and driving out of the car park.

"Stupid vampire speed." I mutter quietly.

Edward just laughs.

--

**Like it? **

**Hate it? **

**Love it? **

**Review it!**


End file.
